This is an application for partial funding of a conference sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) on Intestinal Lipid Absorption, Metabolism, and Transport.This meeting will be held at Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont from July 30 - August 4, 1994. Participation will be limited to 150 scientists (including invited speakers and session chairmen), who will be chosen on the basis of their scientific expertise and interests. They should contribute as well as benefit from this meeting. Particular consideration will be given to younger investigators, postodoctoral fellows and graduate students because they will be the ones performing research in the future on this important and poorly understood area. This meeting will bring together researchers for the second time. A similar meeting was held at the same site in 1990. Many important advances have been made in this area of investigation by a variety of technical approaches from morphology to molecular biology. The main purpose of this meeting is to involve investigators representing a large number of scientific disciplines so that there may be exchange of ideas and allow the participants to have a broader understanding of the direction that the field is heading and to have an appreciation of how different techniques can aid them in solving their own specific scientific problems. Topics included in this conference are: 1) The action and regulation of lipid digestive enzymes 2)Micellar and non-micellar uptake of dietary lipids 3) Intracellular transport and metabolism of lipids 4) Intestinal apolipoprotein synthesis and metabolism 5) Dietary and therapeutic modification of intestinal lipid absorption 6) The use of transgenic animals in intestinal research 7) Lipoprotein structure, packaging and secretion 8) Neonatal development of intestinal lipid absorption 9) Postprandial lipoprotein and apolipoprotein metabolism